For light-emitting materials used for a light-emitting layer of an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter may be referred to as a “light-emitting device”), metal complexes exhibiting light emission from a triplet excited state can be expected to have a higher luminous efficiency than fluorescent materials exhibiting light emission from a singlet excited state. As a blue light-emitting metal complex exhibiting light emission from a triplet excited state (phosphorescent light emission), there are known, for example, FIrpic which is a metal complex having an iridium atom as a metal atom (Patent Document 1) and a metal complex having a triazole ring-containing ligand (Patent Document 2).